


短暂分手了

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo
Kudos: 59





	短暂分手了

——括号里为朴志晟本人批注

朴志晟把钟辰乐约到咖啡厅分手。  
“听说你爸最近总和别人喝醉。”  
钟辰乐不敢相信：“这就是你的分手理由？你都不如说你总跟别人喝醉，那样我还能认真想一想我们之间出了什么问题。”  
“因为我哥说，我哥说，不要跟有喝醉爸爸的人结婚。”  
“为什么？”  
“家庭环境不好，喝醉以后会耍酒疯。”  
“你下一句是不是该说我家教不好了？”  
“不是。”  
钟辰乐跟他生气：“不明白，但是你要分就分吧。”  
接下来的情节应该是钟辰乐把桌子上的饮料泼到朴志晟头上然后头都不回地离开，但是咖啡和饮料还没上来两个人就分完手了，直接走好像有点没面子，于是钟辰乐坐着没动。  
“你怎么还不走？”朴志晟问。  
“我等饮料上来再走。”  
“你渴吗？”  
“不是，我有件事想做。”  
钟辰乐想把饮料泼在朴志晟身上再走，但是没有把握好timing，应该说分手的那一刻就做的，可是饮料到现在都没上来，所以很尴尬，对面的朴志晟一直低头坐着，看起来不是很高兴，从朴志晟的微表情来看钟辰乐觉得真正的分手理由好像没那么简单，可主动问有点显得自己太在乎了，起码不能现在问，要先让朴志晟感受一下分手的痛苦，万一一问就问明白了，之后又飞快和好，下次说不定朴志晟还会找什么奇怪的理由来咖啡厅分手。  
只是分手的痛苦是相互的，钟辰乐也有点痛苦，不是因为分手痛苦，而是因为朴志晟的难言之隐而痛苦，活生生的人坐在面前，明知道他有秘密却不能马上就问出来，钟辰乐憋的坐立难安，但他必须要给朴志晟痛苦的时间以免下次再犯，所以他动了动屁股想走了，再不走肯定会忍不住问出来。  
在沉默的这几分钟里谁都一动不动，像是开始了不许动比赛一样，钟辰乐不想输，但再坐下去他一定会输，他想找一个能让自己体面离开的理由，于是提前开始预热，先装作很赶时间地一直看手机上的时间然后想借事脱逃，突然单亲爸爸的短信进来了。  
“今晚我们辰乐又要自己吃饭了哦，爸爸又要去喝酒啦。”  
钟辰乐看这句话看地眼睛疼，又是喝酒！虽然他不信这是朴志晟跟他分手的理由，但是这竟然可以成为朴志晟和他分手的理由，而且每天晚上都去喝酒的爸爸的确看起来让人不爽，还没去喝发短信的语气就像喝醉了一样，最近对他说话的语气也很奇怪，像是偷偷嗑药总是心情很好，被对方以爸爸为借口坐在咖啡厅里分手的儿子对这一切都生气，然后就真的在短信里生气了。  
“那你就不要回来了！”  
爸爸的回复是：真的吗？真的可以吗？  
什么？  
钟辰乐觉得天有点塌了。

不想坐在咖啡厅里用手机跟爸爸吵架，因为吵来吵去最后肯定会哭，如果是平时，大概可以偶尔在朴志晟面前哭，但是现在两个人已经分手了，从一对情侣变成了两个男人，情侣之间可以不需要自尊心，两个男人必须要自尊心对决，所以为了不跟爸爸吵哭，钟辰乐咬牙切齿地回复了最后一句：今天开始我们不做父子了！  
虽然没有吵架吵哭，但给爸爸发送完这句话也很想哭，钟辰乐马上把自己代入了可怜的流浪儿，眼泪还有0.1秒就要流下来了，必须得在这0.1秒之内离开朴志晟的视线，可是绝对来不及，所以他想假装打一个喷嚏。他和朴志晟的手几乎同时举到了脸上，因为想看看朴志晟要做什么所以没有流出眼泪，毕竟流泪的时候视线清晰度会大打折扣，钟辰乐就这么把眼泪憋了回去，他看着对面的朴志晟，朴志晟不知道从哪里拿出了一小瓶眼药水正抬着头往眼睛里滴。钟辰乐明白了，朴志晟是想用眼药水装成眼泪的样子博取自己的同情，竟然用这么光明正大的手段，钟辰乐真是没想到自己的前男友竟然这么卑鄙，平时朴志晟在他面前就泪腺汹涌，这也是为什么自己只能偶尔在朴志晟面前流泪的原因，总要有一个人给对方的眼泪善后才行，在街上不小心哭了的时候，一个抱着另一个安慰的画面起码看起来像是私人事件，两个人一起蹲在街上痛哭只会引起围观并且有可能会被误会成社会事件。

（分手的事我的确有难言之隐。）

上一次朴志晟在街上哭就是前两天的事情，是因为不想请钟辰乐吃饭。怎么现在才发现自己的前男友这么小气，说让他请吃饭也只是心血来潮，毕竟钟辰乐也知道朴志晟家里只有哥哥一个大人，可是哪怕去便利店请吃个拉面也好，一碗分着吃都行，朴志晟却站在原地面露难色了，一开始支支吾吾的，后来说自己着急要回家，看见钟辰乐不高兴之后又邀请钟辰乐到自己家去吃饭，钟辰乐抱着胳膊站在街上生气，虽然本身就知道朴志晟在花钱的事上不大方，不过当时没往小气上想的，只是觉得朴志晟有事瞒着他，也没逼朴志晟说出来，钟辰乐本来就不是那种难缠的人，既然朴志晟决心瞒着，那他就不问，所以自己生闷气了，明明接下来还是要一起回家的路，偏偏转身往反方向准备绕着走，然后就听见朴志晟在后面哭着问他：“钟辰乐？你不愿意来我家吃饭是不是不想见我哥，是不是根本就没打算跟我一直在一起？”  
钟辰乐停住了脚：“哈？”  
回过头发现朴志晟正在捂脸痛哭，已经有人和钟辰乐一样停下了脚步，朴志晟马上哭的更厉害了，丢人都是钟辰乐的事。钟辰乐很想和其他人一样做一个单纯的旁观者，但是他是不可脱逃的当事人，马上街上的全部人都会知道他叫钟辰乐，本来男朋友哭了丢人的就是他，男朋友又一声一声地叫着他的名字，丢人的还是他，他觉得这根本就是朴志晟的计策，用眼泪获取大家的同情，然后用可怜的声音让大家知道欺负他的人叫什么名字，通过这两个步骤，钟辰乐就会遭受到大家很有内容的目光，从而开始谴责自己的良心。钟辰乐觉得自己不能认输，他绝对不能中了朴志晟的计谋，这时候跑去源头追究今天的事究竟是谁做错了已经没有必要，此时此刻的战场才是他和朴志晟比试狡猾的地方，他绝对不能独自丢人，起码这种场合不能只有自己一个人带着姓名出演，观众们有权利知道另一位演员的名字，所以他对着朴志晟喊：“你这个朴志晟！”  
还是输了，叫完朴志晟的名字之后钟辰乐想不到台词了，因为都是没有剧本的真实出演，所以会发生很多剧情意外，像是在玩陌生的攻略游戏一样，本来想要放弃良心和朴志晟决一死战，但是突然发现朴志晟真的哭的很伤心，不是带着计策的哭而是充满真心的哭，他这才清楚了一点，不是自己在玩“和爱哭鬼的良心大战”而是爱哭鬼正在玩“爱哭鬼的真心大战”，爱哭鬼在用真心的眼泪攻略他，钟辰乐突然有一点自责，装备好良心和理智之后他想，就听朴志晟的话去他家吃饭不好吗？不想在外面请客的原因没准是想把他勾引回家做色色的事呢。

（其实是我丢了钱包，钱包里有和辰乐的合照，被他知道肯定要生气。）

有答案了，钟辰乐觉得自己已经猜到了朴志晟的小心思，到现在为止两个人只是不小心做了一次，还是因为喝了酒，明明已经交往了三个月，却还是会在酒后乱性的第二天早上把被子拉高到胸前说：“昨天晚上的事我们就当没发生过。”一个人认真地说，一个人小心地答应，穿好衣服之后才一头雾水地想起来即便做了也是很应该的事。可是说那句话的人就是钟辰乐自己，在聚会之前被一同的哥哥开了黄色玩笑，说着你们两个刚成年的小鬼等一下可不要酒后乱性了，当时他和朴志晟相敬如宾地就像一对兄弟，虽然酒后乱性这种事有一种大人美，但总觉得两个交往的人要做却还要酒来乱性，有一点不相信爱情的意思。从爱到性的话，省略酒这个步骤不行吗？钟辰乐觉得第一次做一定要选在一个阳光灿烂的白天，最好是中午，要在有很大落地窗的酒店，让所有的光都照进来，能清清楚楚地看清对方的身体，头脑也清清楚楚的时候，在这样的身边环境和头脑环境里还能意乱情迷地做爱，这才能证明性对爱的服从。可是初夜的timing又不太对，不但喝酒了还喝醉了，醉到没有力气回家却有力气做爱。在酒店开了房，躺在床上本来打算直接睡觉，连洗澡的力气都没有，四肢失去了正常工作的能力，鼻子却很敬业，一直闻到对方和自己身上的酒味，被熏的难以入睡，所以默契地开始脱掉衣服，接着眼睛也开始工作了，在相互的裸体上看来看去，虽然在心里拒绝着酒后乱性那种卑鄙的大人美，但还是没抵挡住已经拥有了大人美的身体，第二天醒过来追悔莫及，于是钟辰乐像做错了事一样说：“昨天晚上的事我们就当没发生过。”

（有点难过。）

在街上哄着哭了二十分钟的男朋友，还要主动送上男朋友家门，朴志晟的哥哥根本不在家，更别说吃什么哥哥做的饭，这让钟辰乐更加相信朴志晟是为了把他领回家上床才不请客吃饭的。因为在初夜早上说了那种不负责的话，虽然从身体和面子上讲吃亏的都是自己，就算是喝醉变得不敏感的身体也能清晰地感觉到屁股的疼痛，想想甚至还觉得无法再来一次，可谁让自己刚才误会了朴志晟还把他给弄哭了，男朋友的真心被他当成了游戏的计策，想想就是很大逆不道的事，所以在朴志晟家里吃完拉面洗澡的时候，他在浴室里喊朴志晟让他把家里的灯全都打开，朴志晟不明所以地照做之后钟辰乐打开了浴室的门裸体登场了。钟辰乐发誓两个人一定要在明亮的地方意乱情迷，但是本应该服从于爱的性最后却败给了羞耻心，在浴室门口站了两秒钟就因为过于害羞退了回去，剩下朴志晟在门外不解风情地砸门：“钟辰乐什么意思啊你？”  
“把灯关上！还有……有酒吗？啤酒烧酒都行！”  
最后还是故意酒后乱性了。

（我说他怎么突然那么主动。）

朴志晟在咖啡店里滴了眼药水，目睹了过程的钟辰乐有点生气了，几天前在大街上还是真哭，现在就要依靠道具了，失去了的真心的前男友让钟辰乐真的想走了，连离开的理由都不想找，反正无论是自尊心比赛还是良心大赛自己都很少赢，所以打算抛弃面子直接离开咖啡厅。  
咖啡和饮料上来的timing又不对，钟辰乐刚让自己的屁股离开椅子服务生就带着咖啡和饮料过来了，钟辰乐又突然很想把饮料泼在前男友的头上，所以他重新坐好了。自己点了喜欢喝的饮料，不舍得浪费，所以盯上了朴志晟的那杯，看样子像是冰美式，可是朴志晟根本就喝不下冰美式，估计和当初告白时一样，点冰美式只是为了显现自己严肃的大人美，当时还听信了朋友哥哥的话，加了8个shot，结果那天直接在钟辰乐面前吐了，那之前根本没喝过美式那之后再也不敢喝美式，朴志晟的那样子瞬间就被钟辰乐回想起来了，钟辰乐又不想用咖啡泼朴志晟了，他想再看朴志晟喝一次。  
于是他先说了两个人许久沉默后的第一句话：“8个shot？”  
“两个。”朴志晟哭着说。  
“喝啊。”  
朴志晟抬头吓了钟辰乐一跳，眼药水流了满脸，看起来很像是在哭，但仔细看一下的话好像真的在哭，一整瓶眼药水可能都凑不齐那么多眼泪。就算男友变成前男友，面对眼泪的时候钟辰乐还是会反思到底自己又把朴志晟怎么了，但是想来想去也不知道朴志晟现在为什么哭。  
“你又怎么了？”他问。  
“我难过。”朴志晟说。  
“为什么？”  
朴志晟抽泣：“你为什么答应分手了？”  
“哈？”  
钟辰乐怀疑朴志晟是在跟他玩该死的推拉游戏，先提出分手的人还要反过来问答应的人为什么，不想分的话干脆从一开始就不要说，非要最后摆出可怜的脸来反问这种话，每次都像是钟辰乐做错了一样，问题也不是谁真的做错了，而是最后全都是钟辰乐做错了，钟辰乐觉得自己已经被这种模式驯服了，现在他真的知道什么叫做“眼泪是最好的武器”了，不是会让他心痛这么简单的事情，而是让他没有道理地把过失都揽到自己身上。怎么现在才觉得这是一件恐怖的事，钟辰乐莫名其妙地倒吸了一口冷气，忽然觉得交往以来朴志晟跟自己打的都是心理战，真是一个可怕的人，所以他这次真的打算刻不容缓地走了。

（真的哭了啊我是！为了掩饰眼泪才滴眼药水的！）

我快步走在街上，看起来是逃出来了，其实我知道我闯进了更危险的地方，到处都是隐藏身份的小兵，他们的王朴志晟正在我身后穷追不舍，只要他在街上哭了，那些小兵就会撕破自己和平的伪装把我绑架。为什么让他哭了？他们肯定用很凶的眼神这么问我。——钟辰乐的出逃日记

无论如何都不能回头，背后就是一个擅长可怜的魔鬼。明明是前男友提出分手的，最后到底是用的哪张脸在哭？先哭的人好像就会得到同情这种事突然变得不可理喻起来，就连朴志晟本来让人觉得可爱的感性都变得不再纯净，说到底像矿泉水一样的人就只有自己一个。钟辰乐觉得很委屈，平时遇到问题都会找爸爸来说，但是刚在咖啡厅发短信跟爸爸断绝了父子关系，因为爸爸在他需要爸爸的时候抛下他喝酒去了，所以无论如何都不能马上和好，不能那么容易地原谅爸爸，没有了男朋友又没有爸爸的钟辰乐彻底变成了流浪儿，好几次都想流出来的眼泪终于站在街上流出来了。

拥有眼泪的人就是王，当我终于哭了的时候所有的小兵都向我倒戈了，我在眼泪里用余光看见他们过去的王正在手足无措地看着我，为了让他陷入我曾经的境地，我也学以前的他一样哭的更厉害了，但好像真的是因为很难过才哭的。——钟辰乐的出逃日记

朴志晟有点手忙脚乱，没有带纸只能用袖子帮钟辰乐擦眼泪，但钟辰乐不太领情，因为朴志晟在街上哭的时候他觉得丢人的是自己，现在换成自己在街上，他一边脸红一边哭，觉得丢人的还是自己，因为丢人而生气了，自己真情实感地掉了很多眼泪，又想起刚才在咖啡厅里朴志晟滴眼药水的样子，又再一次生气，他问朴志晟：“我的饮料呢？我还没喝。”  
“啊？”  
“帮我拿饮料出来。”  
“不会我进去拿的时候你就跑了吧？”  
“我保证我不会。”  
“那你别哭了。”  
“我不哭了。”  
朴智晟转身回咖啡厅把钟辰乐的饮料拿出来，又很慌张地递给钟辰乐，钟辰乐这次终于把饮料倒在了朴志晟的头上，果汁的味道在朴志晟的头顶散开，朴志晟很狼狈，自己最喜欢的果汁也牺牲了，钟辰乐觉得这就是自己和朴志晟的结束，既惩罚了朴志晟，也惩罚了自己。

没带家里的钥匙就出来了，也没带钱包，手机还没电了。晚上不光没饭吃也没地方住，晚上九点半的时候站在路边想了半天，目光锁定着某一个亲切的路人想要借来手机打个电话，马上又开始骂自己没出息，背不下来爸爸的手机号码却能背下来前男友的，也是唯一能背下来的。给前男友打电话的行为非常讨人厌，因为不想做讨厌的前任所以犹豫了半天，直到眼睁睁地看着亲切的路人缓慢地走出视线，又等了半天也没遇见一个更亲切的，但是肚子越来越饿了，所以最后忍不住就找了一个随便的路人，很凶，因为天黑了所以没太看清，走到旁边说了话才发现是个很凶的大叔，很想临阵脱逃，但觉得如果跟大叔说“对不起没事了”感觉会被打一顿，所以硬着头皮借了电话，这回是真的非打不可了。  
“谁啊？”  
“我。”  
“嗯？怎么了？谁的号码？”  
“来xx接我一下。”钟辰乐别扭地说。  
“辰乐，你说话的声音为什么有点不对劲？到底怎么了？”  
“我手机没电了，借的。”  
“我去接你？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？我觉得你有点奇怪，到底怎么了？”  
“你爱来不来。”  
挂电话之后把手机还给很凶的大叔，发现大叔正用奇怪的目光看着自己，突然觉得很恐怖，于是打算道谢之后就赶紧逃跑，没想到大叔也跟前男友说了一样的话：“你有点奇怪，怎么了？”  
钟辰乐使劲摇头说没事。  
“说话为什么支支吾吾的？给谁打电话？最近听说附近有很多不好的事，你不是被谁控制了吧？”  
“呃，好像是听说过，大叔您不会说的是邪教吧。”  
“邪教？”  
大叔马上把钟辰乐往后拽了一把：“需要报警吗？”  
“不是，大叔，真不是，不是邪教，我那个，我朋友。”  
“真的？”  
钟辰乐使劲点头。  
凶凶的大叔也许是个好人，也许是个打着好人名义的坏人，总之就是在前男友赶到之前，都以担心为借口陪钟辰乐一起在路边站着，钟辰乐一边心惊胆战一边想着这个世界上怎么会有这么闲的人，但不敢动也不敢乱说话，想着就在人来人往的街上怎么也不会有事，于是就真的安静地等到朴志晟来了。  
“妈的，我就知道你肯定是被绑架了！在电话里支支吾吾的样子一定是在求救。”朴志晟气喘吁吁地说。  
“不是。”  
“快跟我走，妈的，我刚才已经报警了。”  
“都说了不是！”  
大叔说：“胡说什么呢小子，你哪来的。”  
“我想问你哪来的呢，这是我男朋友，快把他还我。”  
大叔挡在钟辰乐前面：“没证据不放人。”  
“你到底是谁啊大叔？绑架我男朋友还有理了？”  
警察赶到的时候钟辰乐正蹲在地上抱着头大喊：“爸爸到底为什么要喝酒啊！”

“给警察大人添麻烦了！大叔也对不起！”钟辰乐和朴志晟一起向警察鞠躬道歉，然后向大叔也鞠躬道歉。  
晚上十点半，钟辰乐和前男友并排在街上走，他突然开始阴阳怪气。  
“都成了前男友还对我这么尽职尽责，真是了不起。”  
“说这种话是在气谁呢？”  
“谁是前男友就气谁。”  
“你也挺厉害的，好好的电话打的像是被人绑架了。”  
“那么凶的一个大叔，没把你吓哭真是不容易。”  
“因为我报警了，比较有底气。”  
“因为平时都是在假哭吧？现在分手了不用再伪装了，所以呢？以前哭的时候到底有几分真心？”  
“你怀疑我？”  
“你这么大声？”  
朴志晟小声了一点：“你怀疑我？”  
“都成前男友了，你不用这么听我话了。”  
“说这种话是在气谁呢？”  
“谁是前男友就气谁。”  
“你把我喊来就是吵这种无聊的架？我因为分手已经很难过了你还特意把我叫过来吵架？”  
“你又给我来这招？你自己提分手，你现在又自己难过？你做完好人之后又让我做坏人，反正你就是想自己做两次好人呗？我告诉你，哭也没用，哭也没用！以前有用，现在没用了。”钟辰乐伸手，“眼药水交出来。”  
朴志晟拿出眼药水。  
钟辰乐不接：“都前男友了你真的没必要这么听话。”  
“能不能不前男友前男友这么说了。”  
“可你就是我前男友啊！你自己分的手，怎么不敢承认了？”  
钟辰乐知道分手的事朴志晟应该有一点苦衷，可是自己总是为了朴志晟的眼泪丧失理智也是真的，而且还是，该死的，不知道真假的眼泪。提到“前男友”的时候朴志晟反应很大，所以就拿这个当武器了，很卑鄙，但是说着前男友前男友的时候，自己心里也不太好受，这可能就是卑鄙的代价。虽然有一点心痛但也有一点得意，好像终于能欺负到朴志晟了。前男友被自己说的不说话了，钟辰乐又乘胜追击地说：“那你说不叫前男友还能叫什么？”  
“哥。”朴志晟想了想，喊他。  
钟辰乐瘪着嘴彻底说不出话来了。  
虽然不是同年生，但是生日只差了几个月，朴志晟当初追钟辰乐的伎俩就是首先不让钟辰乐给自己做哥哥，用有些拙劣的样子说了：“我不想叫你哥了从今天开始。”钟辰乐觉得很好笑，朴志晟的心那时候就已经无人不晓了，可在钟辰乐故意问出“不叫哥哥叫什么的时候？”朴志晟还在做自以为世界上最聪明的玩家，从最基础的攻略开始对钟辰乐说：“做朋友不行吗我们。”更好笑了，明明是直接告白就会同意的情况，但做朋友的过程里也有很多乐趣，好像世界上适合两个人的关系都做了一遍才成了情侣。当初的哥也只做过一个月而已，那是两个人最陌生的样子。  
“你现在是在叫我哥吗？”  
“嗯。”  
不敢相信地又问了一次：“你管我叫哥？”  
“嗯，辰乐哥。”  
钟辰乐捂住眼睛蹲下了。

不要再喝酒了爸爸。  
钟辰乐坐在公交车上给爸爸编辑着短信。  
……虽然韩国人就是要喝酒，可还是，能不能等我睡着以后再去喝？无论遇到了什么事，本来以为你是借酒消愁的，可是看到了你的脸，好像很开心的样子。遇到幸福的事了吗？爸爸能幸福虽然很好，但是借助酒去幸福就不好了，就像我和我男朋友……还要借助酒去，那个。  
钟辰乐把这句话删掉了。  
……但是借助酒去幸福就不好了。也管管我吧，不用总是管我，但也适当地管管，不要以为我成年了就不是孩子了，好像爸爸才是刚成年的人，在我成年之后游戏人生的反而是爸爸。虽然也希望爸爸能像这样享受生活，但是，总有一种，一直以为我都是负担的感觉，会让我觉得，抚养到我成人之后，爸爸的责任就结束了。有这种心情有点自私吧？按理说好像的确抚养到二十岁就可以了，可身体虽然是二十岁了……心却没有，每一顿晚餐都想跟爸爸一起吃，失恋的时候也很想对爸爸说，但不想破坏爸爸的好心情，啊，突然的，觉得借助酒去快乐也是很好的，我只是有一点难过了爸爸，下次带我去喝酒吧。  
……刚才朴志晟叫我哥哥了。  
……爸爸，我好像真的失恋了。

钟辰乐一句话都没有发送过去。  
刚才被朴志晟带去吃饭了，在店里给手机充了电，现在正在回家的公交车上，虽然没有钥匙但也没有向爸爸求助，在下午发送完断绝关系短信之后一直没得到爸爸的回复。和前男友回家的路是顺路，两个人没有坐在同一排，不想走过去跟前男友说话，所以直接用手机发了消息。  
“吃饭的钱还有今天饮料的钱，下次还给你。”  
“不用了辰乐哥。”  
看着屏幕上的“辰乐哥”，想想还觉得有点奇怪，怎么突然就分手了呢。现在的心情是即便朴志晟把隐瞒的事说出来也不想和好的程度，因为心情已经够差了，差到不想谈恋爱了，就算把所有的事情都解释好也不行，忽然就这样了。  
很想发火，但是没法发火，发火的话需要摔东西，手里只有手机，为了前男友摔手机不值得，所以钟辰乐决定安静的失恋。

晚上十一点半，公交车上，是很适合失恋的气氛。  
车上也是，人很少，自己坐在前面，前男友坐在后面。窗外也是，公交车开过去，就只是作为公交车开过去。钟辰乐集中地看着外面，可长时间集中的话反而会被分散注意力，所以在这种场景下，本来想好好失恋的，却忽然地觉得很适合拍music video。二十岁了还在做这种事，靠着窗户就变成男主角了，今天又刚好又了失恋加成，甚至连世界上已经存在的歌曲都不用了，开始在心里编写旋律。一切都难过地刚刚好，自己也帅的刚刚好，今天里久违地感觉自己很帅，而且是和每天与众不同的帅，有一点脆弱的美了。难过的时候忽然有一点窃喜，觉得自己真卑鄙，竟然在利用失恋让自己变帅，不知道从哪看到过一句话，“好好做一个失恋的人吧。”好像是跟前男友一起去书店看的某一本书，当时两个人还讨论过这句话来的，但因为没有失恋经验所以没什么结果，现在有点懂了。  
好好做一个失恋的人。这句话的意思是，好好变帅吧！  
这样的觉悟把失恋的悲伤冲散了一点，失恋的music video也正好播放完毕。再认真往窗外看的时候发现公交车已经开到终点站了，自己也没下车，前男友也没下车，车停下来的时候两个人如梦初醒地慌乱下车又跑到对面，前男友的脸在路灯下还挂着几滴没擦干净的眼泪，钟辰乐想，是因为哭了才错过下车的时间吗？  
结果几小时之后在前男友的ins上发现了一张公交车窗外的风景图，配字是：我真是一个帅人。  
这种默契可有点该死了。

（我也卑鄙地利用失恋变帅了。）

钟辰乐觉得自己是一个很坏的前任。幸好前男友没有在短时间内找到一个现任，要不然分手了还来前男友家过夜这种行为，绝对会被前男友的现任扯头发。  
公交车回程的时候和前男友坐到一排了，在坦白自己没带钱包的时候的时候也把没带钥匙的事交代出来了，前男友的邀请词是：“辰乐哥，去我家住一夜吧。”  
没拒绝，因为不想在自己家门口等到爸爸喝酒回来，还没有整理好心情面对爸爸，但是今天已经面对好几次前男友了，前男友的哥哥不在家，所以家里只有两个人。  
洗澡也回想起一点回忆，所以不打算洗澡了，准备直接在沙发上睡觉。家里很安静，过了一会儿响起了朴志晟在浴室里洗澡的声音，然后想起了前男友的身体，不应该再想了，钟辰乐把被子蒙到头上，都已经做了到前男友家过夜这种坏事了，别的更不能想了。但是有点被支配了，真的，不是因为不喜欢了才分开的，所以哪怕听到水声都能想到一些色色的事，被控制地很好，交往的之后都没有每一分钟都在想朴志晟，分手以后反而变成每一秒了。提出了好笑的分手理由，一直以来用眼泪掌控着他，分手以后更莫名其妙地得到了他思想的全部，很讨厌这种感觉，很讨厌全身心都放在一个人身上的感觉，很讨厌自己变了，甚至可以为了男朋友忤逆爸爸了，逃课也是，夜不归宿也是，喝个大醉也是，不爱吃饭也是，仗着自己是有男朋友的人就不好好珍惜自己，因为知道喝醉之后朴志晟会送他回家，也知道不吃饭的话会被朴志晟用很奇怪的话骂，可是竟然很享受这种有点软弱的自己。  
在自己成年朴志晟却没有的时候，喝酒了。朴志晟背着他说：“等我能喝酒的时候我每天喝醉给你打电话让你出来把我抱回家。”听听吧，这哪像男人说的话，虽然咬牙切齿的，但是实在太好笑了，想象到自己抱着喝醉的朴志晟的样子，笑地差点吐了。当时就要从朴志晟身上跳下来试试究竟能不能抱得动，体重上来讲，应该勉强，但是体型不是一个等级的，所以没法把人抱起来，所以对朴志晟说了：“变小一点好不好？”接着朴志晟就半蹲着把身体变小缩到了他的怀里。  
钟辰乐又拿出手机来给爸爸编辑短信。  
爸爸，我对酒道歉，酒好像是个很好的东西。  
也没有发送出去。

有点讨厌很喜欢朴志晟的感觉，交往的时候没那么讨厌的，因为很喜欢男朋友是应该的。但是现在很讨厌很喜欢前男友的感觉。躺在沙发上用被子蒙着脸，闻到的前男友身上的味道，被子是平时前男友盖的那个，等一下要跟前男友说换新的。可是又想着，自己有意拒绝着这些事的行为好像是因为很在意。虽然分手之后的几个小时里，前男友哭了好几次，有眼药水的成分，也好像真的是眼泪，朴志晟的泪腺本来就很不争气的，所以那些眼泪很不值钱，所以也不知道这几个小时的时间里，朴志晟究竟想了什么。  
钟辰乐在分手后的几个小时里生气了很多次，现在又有新的生气理由了，他为自己不能猜到朴志晟在想什么而生气，仔细去想的话，一直以来能做的好像就只有努力去理解，可是很难，一定会产生误会的，吵架的时候也有，因为不懂对方为什么要做这种事那种事而吵架，因为许多的不理解而吵架，就算解决了也不能完全明白，交往的人们一定因为这种事吃了很多苦。理解自己却不知道别人的心，所以总觉得自己的爱才是最多的，就像现在一样，无时无刻地想着朴志晟，无时无刻，已经是被充满到没有缝隙的程度了。朴志晟就算对他最喜欢也不可能超过自己了，所以很生气。因为被摆布了所以很生气，因为无时无刻而生气。

前男友从浴室里出来之后看见钟辰乐坐在沙发上，擦着头发走过去看看，钟辰乐抬头对朴志晟说了一句话：“分手吧。”  
“嗯？”  
从来没有这么坦诚，好像找到了一直想不通的答案一样，虽然很莫名其妙，但是这也是最心痛的事情，钟辰乐和已经对自己说了分手的前男友又分手了一次，他说：“因为太喜欢你了所以分手吧。”  
就像“因为你爸爸总和别人喝醉”这个理由一样，“因为太喜欢所以分手”对朴志晟来说也是不可理喻的事。  
“分手是互相的事，你说分手之后我不能只答应，就像你喜欢我我也要喜欢你才能交往一样，你有分手的理由，我也要有，这样我们才能分手。”  
“所以你就找到了这么不像话的？”  
“看看到底是你的不像话还是我的不像话。”  
“辰乐哥。”  
朴志晟又说：“我拜托你，我请你，不要再一次次地伤害我了。”  
“哈？我伤害你？”  
“对。在分手之后，你伤害了我很多次。”  
“哈？”  
“如果你能懂我的话，应该知道我不想分手吧？”  
“如果你能懂我的话，应该知道我的分手是什么意思吧？”  
“什么什么意思？”  
“太喜欢，所以分手。”  
“不懂。”  
“果然没有很喜欢过我啊。”  
“像大人一样说什么干什么呢？”  
“啊，果然是拿自己当小孩才会把什么都说的像开玩笑一样啊。”  
“辰乐哥。”  
“别辰乐哥了，哥哥也不想做了，今天就当是我住酒店了，下次把住宿费也一起给你。”  
分手的理由好像越来越认真了，像大人一样吵架之后，觉得，自己和前男友好像真的有点互相不懂得。

前男友在卧室里哭的撕心裂肺，时间是半夜一点半。  
真烦，钟辰乐想，都睡不着觉了。其实本来也睡不着，但是总觉得朴志晟如果不哭的话，自己应该一会儿就会睡着了，现在弄的自己也有点想哭了。又擅自开始自尊心比赛，为了不被感染成眼泪汪洋，钟辰乐坐起来大声地喊了一句：“再哭就杀了你！”  
真的吓唬住了，短暂地没有声音了，都说了变成前男友就没必要这么听话了啊，但是真的没有声音了，让人不爽，真的，让人很不爽。  
于是大声地喊了：“就这么怕死吗？”  
也没有回答了。  
钟辰乐发火着把抱枕扔了。

一分钟之后，钟辰乐听到了脚步声。  
朴志晟从卧室里冲出来站在沙发前面抬着头，钟辰乐有点痴呆地看着他，前男友又突然蹲下使劲把自己的脖子伸到钟辰乐脸前。  
“你杀了我吧还是。”前男友说。  
不是开玩笑那样地说，是认真地说，对着钟辰乐梗着脖子，他又说了一次：“杀了我行吗？”  
“别，别这样，要哭就哭吧你。”  
“不是啊，不是，辰乐哥，不是因为憋不住哭才让你杀我的，是因为很难受才想死的，难受地想死，知道吗？”  
辰乐哥这个称呼突然没有那么讨厌了，朴志晟有点可怜的，可能不是有点可怜，是很可怜，所以心疼了，但是不能作为前男友去安慰，所以现在做一下哥哥也没关系，没有把朴志晟推开，也没有真的杀掉朴志晟，而是搂住了朴志晟的脖子。  
可是哥哥的难过怎么办呢？又因为朴志晟难过了，搂了脖子之后朴志晟坐在沙发边上，朴志晟问：“怎么就这样了。”  
“挺荒诞对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“就这样了，反正就这样了。”  
“辰乐哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“不是这样的。”  
“嗯，知道，只不过现在没有心情说什么了，好好做失恋的人吧。”  
“所以睡不着觉了吗？被我吵醒的？”  
“不是，一直没睡着。”  
“为什么？”  
“这还用问吗？”  
“给你讲故事吗？”  
“不用，反正你又要讲你妈妈怀孕生你时候的胎梦，我都知道了，听了好几次。”  
“不讲，讲个哥哥的事。”  
“好吧。”  
“我很爱哥哥，所以哥哥做什么都行，如果我把哥哥摆在第一位，也能理解吗？”  
“能。”  
“所以，真的希望哥哥幸福了。”  
“嗯，有点困了。”

有点困是在撒谎，本来就知道朴志晟是个孝顺的孩子，在听到他亲自说这些话的时候，钟辰乐有点觉得无地自容了，同样是家里只有两个人，朴志晟只有哥哥，他只有爸爸，可是却因为爸爸更像大人而接受了更多的溺爱，也变得很不懂事，这是错的。自己不是一个孝顺的孩子，有点自私，也一定不是第一天自私了，随即想到了自己一定是一个自私的人，不只是对爸爸，既然是人格标签，那么肯定对谁都是这样自私的，对朴志晟应该也是。  
又把手机拿出来想给爸爸发短信，这次终于发出去了。  
“真的抛下我吧爸爸，这样做我就长大了。”  
不知道爸爸有没有喝完酒，也不想等爸爸回复，结果爸爸竟然直接打了电话过来。  
“怎么还没睡？”  
“还没回家吧爸爸。”  
“嗯。”  
“我在外面住了。”  
“跟男朋友？”  
“嗯，但不是男朋友了，今天分手了。”  
“分手了？”  
“嗯，用很奇怪的理由，但是后来又发生了一点事。”  
“一天只有这么长。”  
“但是足够发生很多事了。”  
“最后一条短信没有回复你，抱歉辰乐。”  
“没事，我很不懂事。”  
“不会抛下你的，为了你做了很多。”  
“我是爸爸很早生的吧？”  
“嗯，十七岁。”  
“很辛苦吧？”  
“不辛苦，没觉得辛苦，所以不要让我抛下你了，从来没有。”  
“爸爸，为什么要哭了？”  
“为什么和男朋友分手了？”  
“不知道，想想都觉得不知道。”  
没有声音了。  
“爸爸，怎么了。”  
“爸爸今天也失恋了。”  
钟辰乐甚至连爸爸什么时候恋爱的都不知道，可是不想问，一下子就解答了爸爸为什么经常很高兴地出去喝酒，因为恋爱了，恋爱的对象是谁也不想知道，什么时候开始的也不想知道，只知道是一个让爸爸觉得快乐的人，可是现在电话里的爸爸快要哭了，今天的酒真的变成借酒消愁了。  
“爸爸，我再也不说酒不好了，但是要快乐地喝酒才行。”  
“真对不起爸爸，不知道你是因为恋爱才去喝酒的，对你的关心太少了。”  
“我刚才在心里说，不想知道爸爸是什么时候开始恋爱的。其实是不敢知道，我刚恋爱的时候就被爸爸发现了，可是我却没能发现爸爸，我很自私，只想让你陪我吃晚饭，朴志晟也很想跟我吃晚饭来着，但是我总是拒绝，我真应该多多关心你们，是不是？”  
虽然心里觉得自己很爱朴志晟，很爱爸爸，但是行动上好像少很多，比起乱七八糟地谈着恋爱的前男友，自己好像表现地有点酷了。做一个很酷的男朋友，也做一个很酷的儿子，做一个很酷的大人，有点太故意地去塑造自己的很酷形象了，吵架的时候会说，知道了知道了。自己装作很大度的样子。被爸爸叫去聊天的时候也会说知道了，装作很聪明的样子。心里是很喜欢，但是表现出来的样子好像就只有，知道了。

打开了朴志晟的ins。  
因为朴志晟很喜欢发奇怪的东西，所以很少去看，很久违，果然是关心太少了吧。  
拍只有一颗星星的天空会配字：外星人啊！对我招手吧！  
拍路边很脏的墙会说：痕迹啊，记得每个创造你的人吧！  
拍桌上的维生素会说：如果有人看到我吃你们的样子，一定会请我来拍广告。  
拍钟辰乐的时候会说：平凡的我和我珍贵的男朋友的一天～  
会说：太喜欢了，喜欢的想死了，杀了我吧！我自己都害怕了！因为太喜欢所以要一直在一起才行了！  
也会说：一起睡觉了，但是第二天被否认了，哭。   
还会说：我的生日愿望是，狂奔着长大吧钟！  
……

（我说真的，奔跑着长大吧钟！）

为什么会分手呢。  
也在前男友某一天的ins里发布了答案。  
js25:肃然，哥哥的男朋友到家里来了。  
图片拍了玄关地上的一双鞋子。  
钟辰乐不知道世界上究竟有多少双一模一样的鞋子，但是一瞬间的直觉绝对是百分百。  
那是爸爸的鞋子。

分手第二天早上八点半。  
前男友，前男友的哥哥（自己爸爸的前男友），自己的爸爸（前男友哥哥的前男友），还有自己。以自己的话为命令聚集在前男友家的沙发上。  
“好好交代吧孩子们。”钟辰乐说。  
“孩子们。”爸爸说。  
哥哥也说：“孩子们。”  
前男友说：“好吧，只有我一个孩子，我先说。”  
朴志晟说：“分手的理由是，发现了哥跟辰乐的爸爸交往了，我在想，家庭关系可以这么畸形吗？这样的话，我应该叫辰乐的爸爸什么？嫂子吗？然后再叫哥哥什么？妈妈？辰乐呢？所以，好像，必须要为了哥的幸福舍弃我的幸福才行，要不然这种不通顺的家庭关系一定会遭受很多人的眼光……”  
钟辰乐听不下去了，他摆摆手：“下一个，爸爸分手的理由。”  
“因为知道你和志晟在交往……也知道我的交往对象是志晟的哥哥……所以……”  
钟辰乐又摆摆手，他已经什么话都不想说了。  
接着前男友开始反问：“你呢，昨天不是也跟我分了一次手吗？”  
“就当我是深夜感性吧，行吗？”  
“太喜欢我，所以分手？”  
“你当我放屁吧，怎么今天每个人嘴里说出来的话都像放屁一样。”  
“辰乐……太喜欢的话不是应该……”  
钟辰乐不好意思地第三次摆手：“知道了，我看到了，太喜欢的话应该一直在一起才行。”  
三秒钟以后，钟辰乐开始道歉：“对不起，以后再也不说‘知道了’。”  
可是如果朴志晟打开ins，还是会在那条ins下面看见钟辰乐的评论。  
知道了。  
他也在另一条拍了爸爸鞋子的ins下面评论了。  
“既然如此，我们就做外星人家庭吧！”


End file.
